Together 4Ever
by The-Unknown-Halliwell
Summary: ON HAITUS New Destinies, New Starts, 3 returns, the new generation involved What will the future hold?
1. New Destiny

Chapter 1

"What?!" screeched Piper, her hand automatically flying to her slightly swollen stomach. She glared at Cole, hor sister's husband, as he began to stuuter.

"Yo-your demon doesnt have a name," the ex-demon repeated. "the past Sources have been growing her for the past 300 years. She is all-powerful, even more so than the source himslef." A heavily pregnant Paige wobbled over to the Book of Shadows and began to furiously flip through the pages.

"sweetie, calm down. the stress can't be good for the twins. Shhhh," Phoebe soothed. "and besides, if she has been growing, and kept a secret, none of our ancestors will have battled her before, so she won't be in the book. Leo is Up There with the Elders. Hopefully we'lll get some information from them." As soon as Phoebe had finished her statement, the empathatic witch loked expectantly top the centre of the attic. Almost instantly, small, twinkling blue orbs appeared, and after lingering for a moment, formed into the the time-controlling witch's husband, and the Charmed Ones whitelighter, Leo.

"Well, Leo? What do they know? Tell me!" snapped Piper, determined more than ever to protect her sisters, now that she and Paige were both pregnant. It was at these times, when she had to put her family before her, of which there was no doubt that she would do so in a heartbeat, that she missed Prue, her big sister, so much. Prue had always been superwitch, always putting her sisters first, even when she didn't have too. Piper wasn't always sure that she could play up to being the sister, and she definitly knew that she could never fill prue's shoes. Piper resolved that she would triumph against this demon, she would not loose another person that she loved, even if meant her making the ultimate sacrifice; herself. Her face scrunched up in confusion as her beloved husband and soul-mate sauntered over to her, a playful grin on his face and enveloped her in a huge hug and a passionate kiss. Then Leo bent down so that he was on his knees and blew a raspberry on his wife's stomach, where his baby daughter was currently residing.

"Leo!" Piper giggled, then changed her tune when she saw the tears gathering behind her baby sister's eyes. "Later, baby. Wiccan duty now. What did the Elders say?"

"right. Well, they said that it is imperative for you to vanquish this demon, as They believe that she has the power to defeat you and youe children," Leo hesitantly said. Seeing the smoke fly from Piper's ears, he was quick to try and defend his bosses. "I'm sorry, Piper, but They don't know any more that. What is even worse, is that the Source has chosen to release her because the prophesies are coming true, in order for her to kill her and your offspring and stop your destinies from coming true. They said that i should show you your collective and individual destinies. Come. You too, Cole. We are going to the room of Destiny." Phoebe snaked her arm around her younger sister's very large waist and led over to Piper and Leo. She motioned for Cole to join the group and when he did he was slightly shocked to find Paige grab onto his arm and lean against him. The he truly believed that he was a member of the Halliwell family. Although Paige had used her 2 week-old babies' powers to bring Cole back from the dead, she had still been hesistant towards him. When a demon had killed Henry, Paige's husband and the father of her unborn babies, Cole had made a spell to take his mortal body down the Underworld, hunted the demon that had caused all of Paige's grief and killed him in revenge of his sister-in-law's husband. Unintentionally, he then absorbed the worlock's power and now used it to assist the Charmed ones on their quests. After the herioc feat, which could have gotten him killed, was accomplished, paige truly accepted and began to love him as an older brother. Leo orbed the group to a bright and shining room. A lilac haze appeared i8n the centre of the room and from it stepped a young-looking woman. In actual fact, she was age-less, and there-forre immortal. She looked to Leo and critically examined the rest of the group. As Leo opened his mouth to explain his orders, she held up a perfectly manicured hand and gestured that she already knew. After what seemed an eternity to Phoebe and Cole, who were both beginning to feel a little uneasy, the mystery woman began to speak.

"My name is Destinia. I am the Ultimate Destiny; i am the ultimate boss of the Angels and Demons of Destiny. Weelcome, my daughters, i have awaited this day. I knowthat you are the Charmed ones, and in order for you to defeat your demon, you need help, and to know your destinies." Her usually slinky voice broke with pride as she gazed upon the grown-up, and in two of the sisters' cases pregnant, Charmed Ones. The group of five followed Destinis as she padded across the room to a collection of columns, beside which were many scrolls in a glass safebox. Destinia slowly put her hand through the illusion of the glass box and pulled out 3 scrolls mumering to herself 'The Charmed Destinies'.

She placed the scrolls up against the columns and stepped back as they began to unfurl telekinetically the first scroll read:

The Power of Three shall be no more 

_They shall accomplish the Power of Four_

Paige balked as realised the seriousness of what the scroll indicated. Piper and Phoebe exchanged uncertain looks, both not wanting to expect for something to happen, which may not eventually occur. Paige, after eliciting a moan, from a kick, and throwing a worried look over at her sister, dragged her eyes to the second scroll. Their eyes flew down, absorbing the words:

The 4 Prophesied Ones – 

_Daughters of the Charmed Ones_

Piper puffed up her chest in pride as she realised the fact that her daughter would be stronger and more powerful than Piper herself was, as power grows as the generations developed. Paige reread the scroll with uncertainty – her babies already had destinies, was she expected to have another child, without Henry? And then, in unison, the three youngest Halliwell sisters swiveled around to read the third scroll:

_The youngest Charmed One shall bear the Elementarius Twins;_

_The eldest and second Charmed Ones shall carry the Angelic children_

_-Guardians of the Prophesied Ones-;_

_The third Charmed One shall bear a child who will be the Ultimate_

_Balance between Good and Evil – yet the parents shall prevail to_

_The Right of Good_

These children shall rule all worlds in harmony and peace 

Piper and Phoebe both gasped as they realised that in order for the destinies to be fulfilled, a special person must be returned to them. Phoebe, using her empathatic powers, felt the tug on Paige's heart. Turning, she saw that tears were streaming down her baby sister's face, and she inquired as to the reason.

"I'm s..so s..sorry," Paige sobbed, inbetween gasps of air. "But I can't and I won't move on from Henry. I'm s..sorry. I cannot bear another child that is not Henry's – and I won't. I'm s..sorry"

"I missed you too, Paige, honey!" A voice called from the other side of the room. Paige whipped around, feeling the familiarity of the voice and squinted as she saw three figures illuminated by a dark violet hue . . .


	2. Baby, I'm back!

I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, and i will take your comments into account!

* * *

"Prue?!" the younger of the two original charmed ones squeaked. Both girls felt a tug on their bodies as they were lifted telekinetically into the air. Worriedly, Piper looked at Prue, but visibly relaxed when she saw Prue's trademark grin – the eldest witch was just testing out her powers.

Phoebe, being initiative as usual, slowly turned her head towards Paige and saw a flood of tears streaming down her baby sister's face. "Surely she can't be crying to see Prue?" Phoebe thought. In an inquisitive manner, she once again rotated her head towards Prue, and, for the first time, registered the two figures standing behind the eldest Charmed one. While she was observing, the man standing to the left of Prue, stepped forward and wrapped his masculine arms around the apparently alive witch's waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"Andy" breathed Phoebe, recognising her older sister's life-long love and soul mate. Then she focused her sight on the figure, which was half submerged in the shadows. It was a man, she concluded, and it was he who had spoken first. When he shuffled forward, Phoebe realised that it Paige's husband, Henry. The empathetic witch summarized that all three of the people in front of her were alive, and had been brought back in order for destiny to be fulfilled.

Placing her hands firmly on Paige's back and gave her baby sister a little shove. That was all the encouragement Paige needed. She practically flew across the room and into her husband's warm, waiting embrace. The huge beach ball sized lump in which their twins resided did not get in the way. She sobbed into the crook of his neck and kissed him with all the pent-up emotion that had been building up for the past 5 months that her husband had resided in the afterlife.

* * *

PLEASE review, coz i wont continue if i dont get many!


	3. Family Time

Please be nice, it's my SATs next week and I'm stressed!!! Thanx to those who reviewed!

* * *

While this was going on, Piper had been staring, open-mouthed, at the person who had practically raised her. She wanted so much for it to be true, for Prue to really be alive again, that it actually hurt. In a whirlwind of a second, Prue held open her arms and Phoebe literally flew past Piper, wrenching her from the place to which her feet were frozen. They both came crashing into Prue's embrace. The telekinetic witch had not anticipated for them land upon her with such vigour and so she stumbled back into Andy. Chuckling, Andy put his arms around his love, who was trying unsuccessfully to subdue her sisters, and the two hysterical sisters.

Suddenly, Piper pulled away from her sisters' and Andy's comforting hold and turned to face Paige. Her pretty features lit up as she finally saw her baby sister truly happy, for the first time in five months. Henry had his arms wrapped tightly around Paige and resting on her largely inflated stomach. The witchlighter was leaning back into her husband's embrace, and smiling contently as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissed her hair.

Piper held open her arms and indicated for Paige to join her sisters. Shyly, Paige shuffled over to Piper, who put her arms around her baby sister's shoulders and together they turned to face Prue.

"Paige," Prue breathed and launched herself at her long-lost half-sister. Tears streamed down both Piper and Phoebe's faces, as they finally saw what they had both dreamed of seeing since they had lost Prue and found Paige, youngest and eldest sisters together.

"Four-way hug!" announced Piper, knowing what would happen; the Power of Four would be instigated.

"No!" cried Phoebe. "We have to wait until we are at the manor, under the chandelier, like Pipes, Prue and me, and then Paige Pipes and me!"

Simultaneously, Prue and Paige began to vigorously nod their heads in agreement. All four witches laughed and it dawned on them how similar Prue and Paige were. They looked alike – both having dark hair and fair skin – and unbeknown to themselves at the moment, Piper and Phoebe could tell that their personalities were very similar as well.

"Now that we all have partners who we can transport with," Prue laughed, and looking at her sisters' puzzled expressions went on to explain. "Andy and Henry were brought back as whitelighters, although I am the same witch I was before I died. So I suggest we return to the Manor separately abut meet up for a _family_ night in." she emphasized the word 'family', looking pointedly at an uneasy Cole. Paige looked incredulously over at Henry, who simply nodded in order to verify Prue's comment about his being a whitelighter. Seeing his wife's face light up in glee, he briskly walked over to Paige, swept her off her feet and into his arms. To add a romantic flourish, he kissed her as they orbed out. Giggling, Prue grabbed Andy, and they both orbed out leaning for a kiss. Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look, before holding onto their husbands and orbing/shimmering out.

Bach at the Manor, the girls flopped onto various sofas and chairs, dragging their partners down with them. Cole got up and scurried out as Prue announced that it was officially 'Family Time'. Prue leapt from her place beside Andy and ran after her brother-in-law, earning a confused look from Phoebe, a bemused look from Paige and a proud look from Piper.

"Cole, wait up!" Prue called as he began to shimmer. He stopped to let his wife's formerly deceased sister finish talking. "I have watched you. You have proved yourself worthy to be a part of our family. So come back and join us." Both Prue and Cole re-entered the sitting room with unreadable looks on their faces. Phoebe sensed a rush of love for herself and for her family coming from Cole. She resolved to interrogate Prue later and simply squeezed her husband's hand.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about their future together, but avoiding their past apart. Eventually they all fell asleep mid-conversation, with each witch in her respective soul mate's arms, and Paige holding tightly onto Prue's hand.

* * *

Please review, I have the next chappie ready but it won't be posted until i get 10 reviews!!!!!


	4. Enter the twins!

Ok, I decided that this isn't good enough to hold for ransom - but if any of you want to disagree, go ahead:P Anyway, i guess you guys don't love me enough to leave 10 reviews!!! insert sniff

Jedi Alanna - thanx, what do you think, good enough for a hostage??

Queen of Gabb 488 - thenx, i want to keep it quite light but there will be something more, maybe marital problems, demon, let me know what you think!

Nilz - cheers babe! its thanx to you that i added this 2day, get off my back, girl!! loool big grin

* * *

Prue awoke because of Paige's hand squeezing hers a little harder. Automatically, the elder sister stood up in a protective stance, accidentally waking up Andy. She began to look furiously around the room for demons. When she saw none, her eyes fell to her baby sister, whose face was frozen in fear. Paige gestured wildly to her legs, and both Prue and Andy saw a large wet patch on the sofa. Realising that Paige's waters had just broken, Prue jumped to her feet and pulled her half-sister up, thus waking Henry.

"Oh God, Paige! We need to get you to the witch doctor! C'mon, baby, breath." Prue slapped her brother-in-law around the face to arouse him from his hysteria.

"Calm down, Henry! Now, you will orb Paige and myself to Ava, if that is ok with you. Andy, baby, you wait here until the others wake and bring them when, and only when they wake." Prue burst with pride as she looked down onto her baby sister. Without Prue, Paige had grown into a beautiful young woman, a terrific wife, a fantastic witchlighter, and most importantly, a sister. She saw Paige nod her head in ecstasy at the thought of her eldest sister being there as she gave birth. After quickly giving Andy a peck on the cheek, Prue sidestepped her beloved and guided Paige's arm around her shoulder, thus becoming a physical support for her. Henry held his wife from the side that wasn't occupied by his over-protective sister-in-law, grabbed Prue's upper arm and orbed off to the witchdoctor and family friend, who had been asked to deliver the Elementarius Twins.

As they orbed into Ava's dark sitting room onto which was attached the witchdoctor's surgery, a green beam shot at them. Prue eyebrows shot up into her fringe, as she was not expecting to be attacked the minute they arrived. On instinct, Paige tapped into her baby's powers and called up a defence shield of water, which absorbed the green beam.

"Ava!" cajoled Henry. "Paige is in labour, give us a hand." For a moment, Ava looked as if she were about to faint – she was not expecting to see Prue and Henry; they were supposed to be dead! Shaking her head, Ava decided to focus on Paige and ask questions later.

3 hours later, just as Ava had told Paige to begin to push, hundreds of tiny blue lights appeared and formed into the other five members of Paige's family.

"Where the hell have you been?" the witchlighter hissed, with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She clamped her teeth shut and squeezed Henry's hand so tightly that the blood supply was cut off, as she felt another contraction.

" Now, Paige, push! You lot can stay in here if you sit in that corner," Ava ordered. Receiving a nod from the others, she kept barking out orders. "Prue, you help Andy coach Paige to breathe. I'm gonna deliver these twins – now!" Paige elicited a blood-curdling scream as her first child arrived, swathed in air and water.

"Well, I guess we know which two elements that kid controls." Piper commented dryly, then whispered to be Phoebe, "I bet the other birth is gonna hurt if it happens like that one." Phoebe considered what her sister had said, and then spluttered with laughter and grimaced as she realised that the other twin would control the elements of earth and fire. Hearing another scream escape Paige's lips, all heads turned towards her and their jaws dropped to the floor. Paige had her hand in Henry's and he was absorbing her power, as he muttered 'baby' over and over again. The other twin appeared in Ava's arms, in a burst of fire, rocks and orbs. Looking as if he was about to pass out, Andy stumbled across the room to Prue and hugged her whispering 'well done' in her ear and kissing her hair.

Henry slid onto the delivery table behind Paige so that he could support her frail body, as she had absolutely no energy. Tears of pain and tears of joy mixed on the youngest Charmed One's cheeks, as her good friend brought two newborn babies wrapped in white blankets towards her.

"Paige, Henry, I present to you your baby son and your baby daughter. Together, they make the Elementarius Twins!" Ava announced joyfully. Paige smiled serenely as she accepted her daughter. Henry puffed up with pride and grinned like a Cheshire cat as he clutched his son.

Henry moved closer to his wife and daughter and the twins reached across and grabbed one another's hands. When the twins touched, a lilac haze came from it. The hue enveloped the small family of 4 and erupted into a blinding white light. When it faded, Piper was bawling and phoebe had tears in her eyes Paige and Henry were beaming and the twins were gurgling. The blankets that were enveloping the twins were no longer white; the boy's was red, and the girl's blue.

"We saw Mum," Paige whispered. "And we chose their names. This is Patrick James Halliwell-Mitchell, and this is Patricia Charlotte Halliwell-Mitchell."

"And lovely gifts for the Source they will be!" cried an old hag. She held up Ava's limp body. And eyed the twins.

* * *

REVIEW pleeeeeeeeease - i am aiming for 15!!!! a big number, hehe.


End file.
